rescue
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: Trunks comes back to the future to save juuhachi from cell, first of many chapters.


I don't won dragon ball z  
  
  
Trunks watched as a familiar hillside fazed into view, a slight smirk on his face. He stepped out and began jogging for the top of the hill; he stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a deadly KI. Trunks mouthed two words, and he took off towards the source of the power, "God no"  
  
  
A sob rose through Juuhachi, making her suddenly tiny feeling body tremble uncontrollably as she quickened to make haste. She had to escape the barren plan that was once an over populated city. What had happened to all the buildings? Why was there no place for her to hide?  
  
Juuhachi ran threw the streets of a once giant city, dodging under and over pieces of derby. What was this thing? Why was it chasing her. Why did it have to get Juunana. Her thoughts were stopped when she rammed into something, she looked up in fear.   
  
"Juuhachi, did you think you could out run me?" Cell, the monster that had shown up a few days earlier, took Juunana from her, and made her run like a coward.  
  
Juuhachi stood up and kicked cell between his legs as hard as she could, she prayed that this would give her the seconds needed for an escape. Cell caught her left leg in his monsterus hand; he whipped her whole body to the ground, Juuhachi screamed in pain and fear. Her body smashed against the already broken ground, making a small crater. Juuhachi spat up blood.  
  
Cell walked around to the front of her, Juuhachi rolled to her back and tried to push herself up. Cell smiled and wrapped his tail around her neck, pulling her into a stand position. Juuhachi could feel Cell's tail constricting around her neck, her toes were barely touching the ground.  
  
Cell levitated off the ground slightly, still holding Juuhachi by the neck, began driving his fists and feet into her. Juuhachi tried to scream but the tail swell around her head, and over her mouth. Cell smirked, reaching out he took Juuhachi arm into his hand and twisted it till he heard a satisfying snap.   
  
Even through the tail, Juuhachi screams still could be heard. Juuhachi closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain, this was to much for her to stand. Cells tail uncoiled from her neck, she fell to the ground, limp. Cell had a satisfied smirk on his face; he looked down at her broken body and laughed.  
  
"Is that all you got, Juuhachi, your more pathetic then your brother." Cell kicked Juuhachi in the side, breaking a few of her remaining ribs. Cell smirked; he smirked and rolled Juuhachi over. Cell extended his hand and formed a small KI blast, releasing it at the ground; Juuhachi destroyed body was burnt, she closed her eyes and waited for death.  
  
"That's better." Cell tail wagged behind him, he placed his foot on Juuhachi stomach, pressing down, he could feel Juuhachi broken ribs slide under his foot.   
  
Juuhachi closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain once again, she could feel her death coming. Cell's tail came up and hovered above her, Cell removed his foot and crossed his arms. He extended his foot backwards, and kicked her into a near by building  
  
  
  
Juuhachi rolled into a ball, wrapping her arms around her midsection and pulling her legs up over her arms. Her body was destroyed; she clung to life only because her artificial components refused to let her die.   
  
"Its time." Cell tail extended, hovering only a view inches from her torso. Juuhachi saw a satisfying smirk on his face, his tail became a funnel. Juuhachi closed her eyes and with her last seconds, remember everything she had ever loved, and silently said goodbye.   
  
Juuhachi felt a brush of cold air, her senses telling her something had changed. With her last amount of reserve strength, she cracked her eyes open. She could see a set of feet, her mind screamed at her with pain as she stumbled to her feet. Closing her eyes she attempted to collect herself. Juuhachi opened her eyes, and focused on the last person she ever thought she would see, Trunks.  
  
Trunks stood with himself slightly turned towards her, his stare stayed on Cell, who was shacking with fear.  
  
"Why is Cell shaking, is he scared of the boy." Juuhachi thought to herself. Her gaze fell on Trunks body, her eyes widened. "This man." Juuhachi saw Trunks foot pivot and blur, Cell was now soaring towards one of the broken buildings, before he could get to it, Trunks appeared in front of the building, holding out both of his hands.   
  
"This is for everything you've done, you monster!" Trunks screamed as a solid wave of energy engulfed Cell, destroying him completely.  
  
Juuhachi eyes widened. What had happened to him. Where did he get all this power? Juuhachi felt a shooting pain in her lungs, she fell to her knees and coughed up several mouthfuls of blood, placing her forehead to the ground, she let her self-slump to the left. Juuhachi curled herself into the fetal position.  
  
Trunks smirked at himself, he was now in the clear, he was worried that Cell might become perfect before he could get back. His smile disappeared as he saw Juuhachi laying there, coughing up blood. A new rush coursed threw his body as he thought about the pleasure he would get from killing her.  
  
Trunks teleported to her side. He kneeled down. Juuhachi cracked open her eyes and gave him a weak smile. Trunks couldn't help but notice that she was attractive, but it wouldn't matter in a few moments.   
  
"Who thought it would end like this." Juuhachi started shaking. Trunks placed his hand on her cheek. Juuhachi could feel the warmth in his hand, and the ki that he was gathering there. Trunks hand began to glow a bright blue color. Trunks could see Juuhachi body shaking from her injurys, he closed his eyes for a moment and thought of his mother for some reason, possible it was fate that he would think of her at that moment...   
  
***Flash back***  
  
"Mom, what was dad like before he came to earth." Trunks asked while standing a few feet away from his mother. Bulma slowly stood up and set down her wrench, she raised her hands over her head and arched her body forward, Trunks winced when he heard several small cracks from her back.   
  
"Your father," Bulma stopped for a moment to close her eyes and recall the picture of her long dead lover, and mate "Was a ruthless killer." Trunks shivered at what Bulma had said.  
  
"Trunks, your father killed billions, and destroyed hundreds of planets, he made the androids look like nothing." Trunks jaw hung open for a second, his mind trying to absorb the information. Bulma walked over to her son and placed a hand gentle on his shoulder. Trunks shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"T-Then why did you let him live here, and let him," Trunks thought for a moment to choose his words carefully "Have a relationship with him?" Bulma sighed and placed her other hand on Trunks other shoulder.   
  
"Trunks, everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Those last few words from his mother rang in Trunks mind for a few seconds. He smashed his fist against the rock that set next to Juuhachi head, it was destroyed. Trunks let the Ki ball in his hand be reabsorbed into his body.  
  
Trunks did something that he thought he would never do in his whole life, he felt sorry for Juuhachi. Trunks scooped the broken android into his arms and took off back to his time machine.  
  
Trunks felt a rain drop hit his cheek, he looked up at the sky and mouthed the words "Oh shit"  
  
Juuhachi cracked open her eyes to see Trunks sitting there looking down at her. Juuhachi pushed herself up, to her surprise she didn't feel crippled, sore yes, but not crippled.  
  
Juuhachi sat up to discover she was in what looked like a capsule, the top was a bubble, and their was a major storm going on out side, she also noticed Trunks arms wrapped around her. Juuhachi scanned the control. She deduced that this was a time machine. Her mind began to work.   
  
"This is how he got so strong, he went back and trained." Juuhachi felt an arm pull her back, she whipped around to see Trunks smirking at her. Juuhachi blushed slightly as she felt her body being pressed to his.  
  
"Your welcome for saving y..." Trunks couldn't finish; Juuhachi punched him across the cheek as hard as she could. Trunks looked anger and hurt. She began to struggle out of his grip. Juuhachi found the latch for the bubble, she pulled it and the hatch cracked open. Juuhachi attempted to crawl out of the capsule; something snagged her foot and literally threw her back in.   
  
Trunks snapped the hatch back shut. Turning to Juuhachi, he ducked her punch this time. He grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her so she was laying across the controls.   
  
"Listen to me, it's like a hurricane out there, and I forgot all my house Capsules in my jacket, so you better get used to be cramped." Juuhachi struggling stopped. Trunks released her wrists. Juuhachi turned slightly away from Trunks, a single small tear slid down her cheek.   
  
"That thing, cell, it got my brother." Trunks felt a slight sensation of compassion, but it disappeared when he remember all the things the androids had destroyed in his life, it reappeared briefly as he thought of his mothers words again. Juuhachi turned back to Trunks, for the first time she looked him over.  
  
"You grew." Juuhachi whispered. Trunks blushed slightly. A playful smirk appeared on his face. Juuhachi placed a hand lightly on his chest, pushing down she felt solid muscle.  
  
"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Juuhachi frowned "I need to stay on his good side, at least till I get my strength back." Juuhachi thought. She pushed herself off the control and flopped down onto Trunks lap. Juuhachi gave him a stern glare, then she brought her legs up and wrapped her arms around the. Trunks wrapped her arms around her. If he was going to kill her, he wouldn't do it in these cramped conditions.   
  
"So, where did you go?" Trunks leaned back in his chair. Juuhachi could feel Trunks chest press against her whole body when he took a deep breath.   
  
"Basically I went back to tell everyone about you, and your brother, give Goku medicine for his heart, and end up helping in the defeat of Cell, before I got murdered at least." Trunks could have sworn he felt Juuhachi shiver when he said he was murdered.   
  
"Juuhachi, look." Juuhachi pulled away from Trunks slightly as he pulled down the top of his saiyan armor, a large, hideous scare was across is chest.   
  
"And what happened to me?" Juuhachi looked back down, Trunks reached over and clicked the dome lights to minimum, he didn't need the light. He guessed she didn't ether, and the capsule battery was almost gone.  
  
"Remember Krillin?" Juuhachi closed her eyes and accessed the file, a picture of a short, bald man popped into her head. Juuhachi looked up at him a made a small nod.   
  
"Well you two, I mean Krillin and that Juuhachi are..." Juuhachi waited for him to finish. She looked up at him, he was smirking at her. Juuhachi frowned; he meant that herself and Krillin were together in that time.  
  
Juuhachi yawned, her body was in need of sleep for repairs. She looked up at Trunks, and thought about whether she could trust him while she slept. She figured that if he could kill Cell, he could have killed her with ease. She also remember that she was sleeping the whole time he brought her here, where ever here is. Juuhachi closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep.  
  
Trunks couldn't believe he was doing this, was had compelled him to help her. This woman, no this thing had killed everyone he loved. Trunks closed his eyes and remember all of them, from pictures to real life. Trunks smirked slightly at the thought of seeing his mother again, he hadn't had a chance to stop in and say hi.   
  
Juuhachi stirred slightly, he gave her a gentle squeeze. He had always been attractive to her, she was in a way one of his only friends. The rare times they had sparred one on one, with no one else within miles, she had been somehow different. She had been more patience and playful, often letting him land a few punches on her.   
  
Trunks could feel Juuhachi body fidgeting; this wasn't the best place to sleep. Trunks leaned back in the chair, and pulled a lever to lock the chair backwards. He smiled down at Juuhachi who looked like she was sleeping easier.   
  
Juuhachi woke up to the sound of a hum in her ears. She ran a self-diagnostic. She smiled, all her systems were fully healed. She opened her eyes to survey her surrounding; she was surprised to see that Trunks was gone. She sat up and saw a small bird resting on the railing of the hatch. She deducted Trunks had opened it to get out.   
  
Juuhachi raised her hand and a little ki ball appeared on the tip of her finger, she let it go and it pierced the small birds brain, killing it instantly. It fell from the capsule and hit the ground with a small thud. Juuhachi floated up from the capsule, she was tempted to blast it and run.  
  
"Its about time you go up." Juuhachi wiped around and almost smacked into Trunks chest. Juuhachi blushed slightly when she saw Trunks. He had been training, he was sweating and his shirt was removed. Juuhachi closed her eyes and collected her thoughts for a moment, she opened them and floated upward and few inches till she was face to face with Trunks.   
  
"I needed down time for repairs." She stated coldly, with no emotion. Trunks gave her a small nod and floated down to the ground.   
  
"Im going to go bathe, can I trust you not to do anything stupid?" Juuhachi nodded to him. She was tempted to hit him for saying such a disrespectful thing.   
  
He smirked at her and blasted off to the pond that lay only and few miles away. Juuhachi sighed and floated back down to the capsule. She sat down in the chair and brought her knees up to her chin, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She slowly dosed back off to sleep.  
  
Trunks pulled on his trademark Capsule Corporation Jacket. He ran a hand threw his still damp hair, he sighed. He subconsciously rubbed a hand across his chest, at the spot where Cell's KI blast had destroyed his heart. Trunks smirked slightly; he considered scares reminders of his need to get stronger.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and summoned a small amount of KI from his body. He floated off the ground and pushed the KI behind him as hard as he could, his body was ripped over the forest and off towards his time capsule. He was there within seconds; he floated down to see Juuhachi sleeping soundly in the navigators set.   
  
Trunks reached down and gentle placed a hand on her shoulder, she didn't stir. Trunks frowned, he pushed a little harder, she moaned and lifter her head.  
  
"We have to go, you can sleep later." Juuhachi put her head back on her knees and closed her eyes. Trunks, remember that she was still sore, scooped her up into his arms and floated himself and her out of the Capsule. Juuhachi groaned and rolled out of Trunks arms, she wobbled for second before she regained her center of balance. Trunks walked over to the back of the machine, he smashed his fist against one of the panels. With a small hum the Time machine capsulated.   
  
"Can we go now?" Trunks nodded at her. As Trunks lifted off he pulled out a small white case, he placed the Time machine Capsule inside. Trunks watched as Juuhachi grew smaller against the sky. He frowned and once again called on a fragment of his power. Trunks shot off into the sky at tremendous speeds.   
  
Juuhachi didn't have time to react before Trunks was floating right infront of her. She rammed into him going full speed. Much to her shook, a blow that would have probably knocked Trunks out not more then a month ago hadn't ever winded him.  
  
"How the hell much stronger did you get!" Juuhachi screamed in fear and confusion. Trunks smirked and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation. Juuhachi didn't have much choose but to follow him.   
  
Juuhachi was maxing out her power just to try to catch up to Trunks. She knew that he was just doing this to prove that he was indeed stronger then she was. Juuhachi knew that she couldn't keep up with him, she took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Trunks stop." Trunks wiped around and stopped dead. Juuhachi had enough warning this time to make a rather graceful stop. She sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"You made your point." Trunks smirked, he started flying again but at a speed that Juuhachi could keep up with easily. They flew side by side for almost 20 minutes.   
  
Juuhachi let her head turn to the side, she stared at Trunks. She wondered about him. How strong was he? Is his power limitless? Will he kill me? Trunks turned towards her slightly, Juuhachi ripped her gaze away from him and towards the ground again. Juuhachi knew that she was probably blushed; she concentrated on her body functions. Within seconds the blush had vanished.  
  
Trunks smirked to himself as he watched Juuhachi fight off a blush. He was slightly surprised to see that him looking at her would invoke such an obviously emotion. He closed his eyes and thought about seeing his mother, he hoped that she wouldn't be to mad about being gone so long, and bringing back the woman that killed everyone she knew. He already had a plan of telling her about how she needed a second chance just like his father got from her.   
  
A large half destroyed yellow dome came into view, Trunks smiled. He looked over at Juuhachi, who was already making a decent. He could see the nervousness in her face. Trunks slowly walked over to what seemed like a sturdier part of the dome. Trunks found the main door and slammed his fist into a few times. Within a few seconds Bulma opened the door with a small personal hand gun pointed towards Trunks.   
  
Bulma eyes widened as the gun fell from her hand. Trunks could feel his mothers heart rate jump threw the roof.  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma lunged at him, even with his advanced speed he wasn't prepared for his mothers' body being slammed into his. Bulma saw Juuhachi and her eyes widened again, not of shock, but fear.  
  
"Trunks, behind you!" Trunks pulled his mother away from him and turned slightly to Juuhachi, she wasn't looking particularly comfortable. Trunks could see that she didn't want to be there, and also wasn't fond of being the center of attention.  
  
"Come on mom, I have to explain some things to you." Bulma eyes stayed glued on Juuhachi, she nodded slightly and started walking back into the building. Trunks winced slightly as his mother took his hand and dug in her nails, perhaps in her mind this was a way to keep him from leaving again.  
  
Juuhachi watched as Bulma watched her walk behind her son. Trunks on the other hand payed little attention to Juuhachi, all of his attention was on his mother. Bulma kept looking between Trunks and Juuhachi, wondering why he hadn't attacked her yet.   
  
The three walked into the kitchen, Trunks motioned for his mother to sit down, she did. Bulma watched as Juuhachi walked over to the far wall and leaned against it. Trunks sat down across from her and began telling her what had happened. Bulma listened carefully, her face completely devoid of any emotion. When Trunks finished his story bulma slowly stood up and walked over to the fridge, she bent over and grabbed three cans of pop.   
  
"So I guess you want me to let her live here?" Bulma turned around slowly and leaned against the counter. She threw one of the cans of pop across the room to Juuhachi, who caught it with her hand faster then bulma could see. See tossed a can to Trunks as well.   
  
"Yes, she deserves a second chance." Bulma closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"If she tried anything." Bulma was cut off by Trunks, "Il kill her." Bulma silently nodded. Juuhachi smirked slightly. Bulma walked back out the door to her lab. She stopped and turned around for a second.  
  
"Trunks, did you like your father." Trunks stood up and gave Bulma a huge grin, one that would give trifles Goku's.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed nice enough." Bulma smiled and continued walking till she stepped out of the door; she stopped for a moment to smile at the thought of her son finally getting to meet his father.  
  
Trunks knew it would take his mother a few days to absorb the information. He slowly turned to see a can of pop come flying at his head, his natural instincts snapped in and he caught it out of reflex. Juuhachi pushed herself away from the wall and slowly walked towards him.  
  
Trunks took the still closed can of soda, along with his, and placed them back into the fridge. He wasn't thirsty, and he didn't even know if Juuhachi needed to drink. As he turned around he felt two small arms wrapped around his huge midsection. Trunks couldn't think, his guard was completely down, she could kill him if she wanted. Juuhachi stepped into Trunks body and pressed her head to his chest.  
  
"What are you doing." Trunks struggled to pry Juuhachi from him without seeming overly rude. Juuhachi didn't protest and took a step back.  
  
"That's thanks for saving me, be glad, youll never see me show emotion like that again." Trunks gave her a nervous grin, he knew he was stronger then her, but when she used that tone of voice, it still made him edgy.   
  
"Umm, Do you want to see your room?" Juuhachi face twisted in confusion. She had figured that he would make her live somewhere else.  
  
Juuhachi muttered "Sure" and followed Trunks as he slowly walked up the stairs. Juuhachi tried not to notice that the boy she used to beat up for fun was now a man that could break her neck with a simple flick of his wrist.   
  
Trunks turned his head slightly to watch as the monster that destroyed his world walked behind him quietly. When they had usually meet she would always mental break him down, then physically. He smirked at himself that she knew that he could kill her easily.   
  
Trunks walked past his room and stopped for a moment to peer inside, everything was the same as he had left it. The only thing that looked out of place was his bed, which he had forgotten to make the morning of his trip to the past, which was now made, probably thanks to his mother.   
  
"This is your room." Juuhachi said coldly and simply. Trunks turned around slightly and gave her a confused look.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Juuhachi smirked.   
  
"Before you went back to the past, I used to come and watch you sleep sometime." Trunks face turned shades of red and white. Artificial android number Eighteen, the woman that he had grown up hating with all his saiyan soul, had watched him at the time when he was most vulnerable.  
  
"You did?!" Juuhachi nodded and moved her hand to the door, she gentle pressed it open.  
  
"Yes, most of the time I would sit on that window sill" Juuhachi pointed, Juuhachi smirked slightly as she began to walk down the hall again, Trunks jogged slightly and regained the lead "You were very adorable when you slept, that dirty little mouth of your wasn't going, and you weren't trying to get yourself killed."  
  
Trunks blushed slightly, he stopped and motioned towards the door a few meters from his.   
  
"That's your room, a bathroom connects our rooms," Juuhachi gave him an odd look "theirs a lock on both bathroom doors." Juuhachi turned the doorknob gentle and pushed open the door. "If you need clothes my old ones should fit you perfectly, we were about the same size when I left." Juuhachi gave Trunks a slight nod.   
  
She deducted that her living area was suitable to her basic needs. Trunks gave her a short and simple tour of her room, Juuhachi nodded once in a while, she wasn't listening to him.   
  
Juuhachi mind wondered back to seeing Trunks when he was fighting cell. She knew he was stronger then Cell, which made him stronger then her, but how much stronger. He said he got the equivalent of almost 2 and half years of training in. Juuhachi sighed and thought about what he said about the past, how herself and Juunana had been accepted by the z-group. She and Krillin had fallen in love. Gotten married. Had Children. She mentally noted to ask Trunks later about more detail into her past self.   
  
Trunks noticed Juuhachi was in deep thought and stopped talking. He walked up and placed a hand on Juuhachi small shoulder. She snapped out of her train of thought and gave him a stern look.  
  
"How the hell strong are you Saiyan?" Trunks shivered at her tone, once again.   
"Strong enough." Juuhachi frowned and turned and walked a few paces to the window. She wiped around and lunged at Trunks, sending a fist soaring towards his head, it hit him square between the eyes, Trunks didn't even flinch.  
  
"You sure have a funny way of showing appreciation for the person that saved your life and took you into his home." Trunks said sarcastically. Juuhachi took a step back, for only the second time in her life she was terrified.  
  
"You didn't even flinch." Juuhachi tripped over the corner of the bed and fell onto her back. Trunks felt his heart in his throat with pride; he enjoyed every moment of watching her tremble. Trunks took a step forward and extended a hand to her. Juuhachi took it and Trunks gentle lifted her to her feet, remembering that she was probably still sore from the beating she got from cell.  
  
"If you really want to know how strong I am, we can do some light training in a few weeks, but you're still sore." Juuhachi sighed. She knew he was right, she was still very sore, her sense of pride kept her from showing it. Trunks turned around and started walking out of her room.   
  
"Trunks, wait." Juuhachi cursed herself for saying that like she needed him. Trunks turned slightly to her, Juuhachi felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
"Never mind." Trunks turned again and walked out of her room, closing the door behind himself. Trunks leaned against the other side of the door and sighed, this was indeed going to be a long month.  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
"Juuhachi, are you awake yet." Trunks said gentle while pushing open her door. Juuhachi was laying on her bed face down wearing a pair of Trunks old training pants and a tee shirt that was a little snug on her. Trunks noticed the tight shirt and mentally slapped himself for staring at her in that way.   
  
Trunks sat down on the bed and gentle layed a hand on Juuhachi shoulder, her eyes snapped open and she jumped. Trunks gave her stern but gentle smile. Juuhachi put her head back on the pillow and pretended not to notice him.   
  
"If you don't want to get up, that's fine, but I wont have any one to train with." Juuhachi eyes snapped open again and she rolled over, almost falling off the bed.   
  
"I see that got your attention." Juuhachi sat up. She ran a hand threw her messy hair and gave off a huge yawn. Trunks brought both legs onto Juuhachi bed and crossed them, then layed his arms on his knees.  
  
"Why do we have to train so early." Juuhachi said between yawns. Trunks smirked and shook his head.   
  
"Come on, I know your still recovering but you have slept most of the day." Juuhachi turned to him and lunged. Trunks moved fast enough off the bed, Juuhachi ended up smashing her fist threw the head bored.  
  
"Don't you feel stupid juu." Juuhachi frowned at the nickname, Trunks had insisted on calling her that for the last few weeks. She couldn't figure out a name to call him that would provoke him.   
  
"Im going to go warm-up, I suggest you change if you intend on joining me." With that Trunks stepped out of her room, closing the door behind himself. Trunks slowly walked to the Gravity Machine. He slowly cracked open the door. Trunks noted that the door creaked and needed oil.  
  
Juuhachi walked out of her room, and down the stairs a little faster then usual. She gave Bulma a slight nod and walked right out the backdoor to the gravity room, not bothering to stop the whole time. Juuhachi jogged up to the gravity room and pulled open the door, she stepped in a slammed face first into the metal plated floor.  
  
Trunks turned slightly and chuckled slightly. Juuhachi was laying face down on the floor trying with all of her strength to push herself up. Trunks was torn between laughing at her for being so weak, or feeling sorry for her and helping her up.   
  
Juuhachi managed to look up at him with a look of desperation and need, Trunks sighed. Trunks slowly stepped over to the control panel with a little effort and clicked the gravity down several hundred times; Juuhachi rolled over and sat up.  
  
"Here." Trunks causally walked over to her, he placed his right hand under her armpit and lifted her up, Juuhachi took a few seconds but regained her equilibrium.   
  
Trunks blushed a little when Juuhachi grabbed his forearms very firmly for support, he also noticed that her breathing was becoming labored. Trunks stepped away from Juuhachi faster then she could register and turn the gravity down a 1/4, Juuhachi sighed and stood up on her own with no problem.  
  
Trunks walked over to Juuhachi, he was having a difficult time himself, only because of his Ki being dormant.   
  
Juuhachi sighed and took a step, she could sense that her artificial joints were being stressed several hundred times more then normal. She glanced at Trunks who was standing there unmoving.   
  
"You look like your not doing so well in this gravity ether." Trunks smirked and took a few large steps towards her.  
  
"That because, im not even using any of my power." Juuhachi frowned slightly and took another step, she guessed that he had it set somewhere close to 1,100 times normal earth gravity.   
  
"Why don't you power up then, I want to see just how strong you've gotten." Juuhachi attempted to do a round house kick but her leg gave out and she fell. Juuhachi had only a second to think, her face was mere inches from the solid steal floor when two strong arms caught her limp body. Juuhachi turned her head to see Trunks head by hers; he slowly lifted her back up.  
  
"Take it easy, your not used to this gravity." Trunks picked her back up once again and set her on her feet. Juuhachi ajusticed to the gravity faster this time and began walking again.   
  
Trunks watched as the woman that had destroyed his world was learning to walk in over a thousand times earth gravity. He felt an unusual feeling coming from the pit of his gut, Trunks eyes widened as he relised something, he had feelings for her.  
  
"Come on Trunks, show me your power." Trunks walked over to the center of the room and turned the gravity back to normal. Juuhachi looked at him, confused. Trunks walked to the exit and stepped out, when he was clear of the Gravity room he took off into the sky at speeds not even an android could match.  
  
Juuhachi ran out of the Gravity Machine in time to see a little dot disappearing in the sky, she crossed her arms and frowned.   
  
She turned and walked slowly back into Capsule Corporation. Bulma was standing in the Kitchen, Juuhachi deducted that she was probably starting to make dinner.  
  
"Hey, Juuhachi." Bulma chirped.   
  
Juuhachi frowned at her and sat down at the kitchen table. Bulma stopped and walked over to the table and sat down across from Juuhachi.  
  
"Is their something wrong?" Juuhachi nodded slightly and wrapped her arms around her chest, she someone how felt a little better having someone to talk to.  
  
"Trunks gave me a weird look and blasted off, by the time I could get out of the gravity room he was long gone." Bulma placed her elbow on the table and layed her cheek down onto her hand.  
  
"Well did you say or do anything?" Juuhachi shook her head and uncrossed her arms and layed them on the table. Juuhachi gentle layed her head down onto her arms and closed her eyes. Within seconds she fell asleep.   
  
"Trunks should have let her get some more sleep." Bulma frowned and got back up and started making dinner again. She stopped for a minute and stared at Juuhachi, then walked back to her lab, she figured that the stew would need a few hours to cook, and she needed to build a new water purifier for Hope city.  
  
Trunks sighed as Capsule Corporation came into view. Trunks closed his eyes and thought of an exuse for leaving Juuhachi in the middle of training. He felt a bit of relief knowing that it being so late, she would probably be sleeping.  
  
Trunks landed a few short meters from the door that Juuhachi had used not more then a few hours before. Trunks grasped the solid steel door handle and pushed lightly, the door swung open with no sound.   
  
Trunks eyes widened when he saw Juuhachi slouched over the table, her head in her arms. Trunks cursed himself for not just going threw his bedroom window. He crept silently over to Juuhachi motionless body and picked her up into his arms. He felt her stir a bit then fall back asleep. He noted how beautiful she truly looked when she was sleeping, almost angelic  
  
After depositing Juuhachi in her own bed, Trunks floated to his own room and sat down on the bed, cross-legged. Much to his surprise he still was very confused, even after spending the whole afternoon sitting on top of Kuwait Mountain thinking about the feelings he had for Juuhachi in the Gravity room.   
  
He decided that sleep and a good meal in the morning would clear his head. He laid down and closed his eyes, much like Juuhachi; he was out cold within a few seconds. 


End file.
